


☃【戴坤】毛绒绒·01

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【戴坤】毛绒绒·01

by：银鱼罐头

-

墨镜，背头，潮牌。

很酷，大佬标配。海边阳光正好，蔡徐坤对着有些反光的玻璃理了理自己今天铂金色的发丝，精致五官不带笑意时偏生有那么几分冷峻，连沙滩裤和夹脚拖鞋也穿出了意大利教父的感觉，看得旁边一众小姑娘心猿意马，呼吸困难。

“哎，这哪儿啊…”

蔡徐坤打理好仪容，确认自己帅得足够从人群中脱颖而出后，自信挺直了背迈开步子。面对着清一色的玻璃墙围成的海边餐厅，却发现根本不知道该往哪个方向走。

“喂戴戴，我就在外边呢！”

蔡徐坤掏出手机拨了个号码出去，那边几乎是立刻就接起了。他一手叉腰四处张望着，眉头微皱和电话里那人抱怨，看起来心情不佳的模样。

“哪里？不是，你不要说东南西北。”

“…什么几点钟方向…我不会认，你说左右行吗…”

“戴戴，你出来接我嘛…”

蔡徐坤声音越来越委屈，整个人的气质从挺拔的少年逐渐萎缩成大型犬。而旁边身着清凉泳装的一干小女生，亲眼见证了黑道酷哥捏着手机怂成小可怜的全过程。

“坤坤。”

正百无聊赖拿拖鞋踹着埋进沙里的小海螺的蔡徐坤，终于在哗哗浪声中听到了期盼已久的声音，他猛然抬头，像颗射出去的子弹一般朝来人出声的方向冲了过去，留下身后一蓬蓬在阳光下飞扬的沙砾。

“戴戴——！”

戴景耀早有准备，老远便稳住身体迎接着飞扑过来的蔡徐坤，即便如此，还是被他撞了个趔趄。蔡徐坤整个人都挂在戴景耀身上了，毛绒绒的一颗脑袋在他颈间磨来蹭去，大热的天却怎么也不愿意松手。

“戴戴，不要每次都选那么难找的地方！”

戴景耀听着蔡徐坤毫无营养的抱怨，只抬手揉揉他发顶轻笑了笑。

“对你来说，除了家哪里都很难找。”

“没有，我还找得到你公司。”

戴景耀将理直气壮的蔡徐坤从自己身上扒拉下来，牵起他手便拉着人向餐厅走去。蔡徐坤磨磨蹭蹭跟在他斜后方，感受着掌心干燥舒服的暖和温度，墨镜下漂亮双眼微微弯起。

蔡徐坤偷偷摸摸从兜里掏出自己的手机来，对着两人紧扣的双手摁下拍照键，照片里的背景正是一片金黄色的柔软沙滩，和戴景耀被海风微微扬起的一点纯白衣角。

餐厅里人虽多，地方却是很大的，倒也不算拥挤。蔡徐坤喜欢的小蛋糕挨个上了，五颜六色将餐盘摆得满满当当，一大杯鲜榨芒果汁上插着两根粉红色吸管。

蔡徐坤本来是想紧挨着戴景耀坐下的，却因为人家嫌热而被无情赶到了对面去。

“戴戴，我拿点沙拉酱过来！”

蔡徐坤只失落了三秒钟，低头看着面前新鲜的一碗青菜甘蓝便兴冲冲朝戴景耀讲着，说完就作势要起身，却被戴景耀一个眼神制止下来。

“你最近胖不少了，坤坤，身材管理不要了吗？”

蔡徐坤像只被数落了的小狗似的焉耷耷，悻悻坐回自己位置上，看着桌面上花花绿绿一堆甜点，他突然皱眉捏起一个纸杯蛋糕，犹犹豫豫像仓鼠般小小啃了一口，顿时怪异的嫌弃表情在蔡徐坤脸上扭曲起来。

“连蛋糕也是无糖的？！”

“嗯，你马上要参加节目了，必须减重。”

“不是吧戴戴，你这次不是带我出来散心的吗，难道变成减肥训练了？”

“主要减肥，顺便散心。”

“……。”

-

蔡徐坤根本没有吃饱，只咬着根软软的吸管有一搭没一搭喝着果汁，一路吊在戴景耀身后老远闷闷不乐，两人不知不觉在沙滩上拉出个七八米的距离来。

戴景耀在原地站了很久，半晌也没见蔡徐坤跟上，便转身直直走到他跟前抬手将人鼻梁上的墨镜取下了。

蔡徐坤此时仍埋着头蹂躏吸管，墨镜被摘下后有些不知所措抬眼看向面前的人。

“你在不高兴什么，嗯？”

戴景耀一手搭在蔡徐坤肩上，由于身高原因微微垂头前倾了身子，整个人和他凑得极近。

蔡徐坤握着果汁杯子的手捏紧了，戴景耀如同月神般俊美清冷的面庞贴在自己跟前，任由海边炙烈的白金色阳光打在他脸颊一侧，一时间漂亮得有些不真实。

“我…我是…”

蔡徐坤支支吾吾，眼神开始下意识闪躲起来，他感受着耳尖和面颊上的烫热温度，知道自己一定又脸红了。

“我饿…”

蔡徐坤讲出这两个字后便把头埋到胸口里去。虽然说他的确不太高兴，但怎么听都像是一个幼稚鬼在朝大人无理取闹。

果不其然，戴景耀沉默了。片刻后收回手来直起身子，什么也没说便转身迈开一双长腿，朝自己的遮阳伞位走去。

蔡徐坤这次不敢再耍脾气了，老老实实亦步亦趋地跟了上去，就好像小狗生怕主人将拴在他脖子上的链绳丢掉一般。

遮阳伞很大，圆桌两侧分别摆放着两张雪白的沙滩椅，桌面上是已经插上吸管的紫黑椰子，还有些防晒霜和护目镜之类的东西。

蔡徐坤有些兴奋，也不跟戴景耀客气，径直坐上一张躺椅抱起颗椰子就开始大口猛吸。

“过来，帮我涂一下防晒。”

“…咳。”

蔡徐坤连思考的时间也不用，一秒便在脑海里模拟出了画面。随后他将手中椰子缓缓放下了，装作不经意间捂上自己有些发痒的鼻子。

“坤坤？”

“啊，好好好，你趴下吧。”

蔡徐坤忙不迭拿起桌上的防晒霜，忸忸怩怩握在手中，一副欲语还休的小媳妇模样。

戴景耀被墨镜遮盖的双眼暗地里露出些笑意，他也懒得去揣测蔡徐坤那点小心思，抬手解着自己扣到脖颈的沙滩衬衫上的纽扣。

蔡徐坤看着戴景耀隐隐约约露得愈发多的结实腹肌，快要将手中软管拧裂了。

认真的吗，他马上就要触碰到戴戴的身体了，还是那种没有阻隔的，可以随意占便宜的触碰。

蔡徐坤眼神有些飘了，头顶刺人眼膜的炽热阳光也没让他头脑如此发烫。

戴景耀将自己亮黄色的衬衫随手搭在桌沿，便面朝沙滩椅趴了下去，结实的背部因为用力而线条全部显露，宽肩窄腰勾勒出标准的倒三角，完美比例和他一双笔直长腿显得像什么T台超模。

蔡徐坤非常自觉，拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒就晃到人腰侧蹲下。

纯白色的防晒霜被一点点在戴景耀温热皮肤上抹开，光滑结实的肌肉紧贴住蔡徐坤掌心，他努力集中精神，让自己的动作不要在无知无觉中变得色情。

而就在蔡徐坤绷着专注又严肃的表情时，戴景耀却乐得有些收不住了。

他趴在自己胳膊上，微微转头盯住蔡徐坤精致中又透着一份稚嫩的脸，虽然将额头露出让他整个人都成熟不少，但在戴景耀眼里，蔡徐坤永远是只毛绒绒的巨型萨摩耶，明明活泼调皮得不行，还非要黏着自己一味装乖。

“好了好了，涂完了。”

蔡徐坤拿手背抹抹额头上并不存在的汗珠，长舒一口气，这令人愉悦的折磨总算是结束了。

“趴下吧，我帮你擦。”

蔡徐坤动作整个僵住了，他有些艰难地转过头去，抬眼看向已经站起身来的戴景耀。

“…啊？”

别了吧，我会死的啊。

TBC.


End file.
